Furious Bob the Builder
Furious Bob the Builder is a villain in Puppet Pals. He is the angry version of Bob the Builder. Role in Puppet Pals Furious Bob the Builder usually appears as a minor villain every time he appears. However, he is the main antagonist of most Bob the Builder videos. Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals version of the Bob the Builder series. He is also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder The Movie. Furious Bob the Builder is starting to become a recurring character in the Puppet Pals franchise. Personality Furious Bob the Builder is an angry, mean, evil, foul-mouthed, arrogant, uncaring, funny and cruel builder who likes swearing and being furious. He is obsessed with VB Longnecks as he mentioned that he was going home to have VB longnecks after he kills Bob and his machines and destroys their place. He also likes to insult Bob the Builder, his machines and his friends by calling them names as he calls Bob names such as "Slob", "Bob the Dumbass", "Barbra the Builder", "Little Bitch", "Bitch the Builder", "Barbra", "Princess Barbra" and "Bitch" and he calls Scoop "Poop and a princess", then he calls Muck "Fuck and Princess Fuck", then he calls Dizzy "Dickhead, Ditzy and Princess Dickhead", then he calls Roley "Fatso and Princess Fatso", then he calls Lofty "Softy, Wimpy and Princess Softy" and then he calls Wendy "Wanker and King Wendy". He is also obsessed with killing people or trying to kill people as he threatened to kill Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty and he wanted Pilchard to die by getting put down. Furious Bob also cares about nothing but himself which means that he doesn't have any friends at all, until he became friends with an angry and evil boxing target with the same name. It is possible that Furious Bob the Builder can act sarcastic as he said that he is scared of how Lofty was able to build buildings after Lofty said that he was scared of mice, heights and Furious Bob the Builder. He also seems to enjoy soup because he said that he was going to go back to enjoying his soup. Trivia *Furious Bob the Builder was originally going to have a curly mustache on him but he didn't have a mustache on him because mustaches couldn't fit on him. *The reason why Furious Bob the Builder was created as a villain was because no one was really evil or villainous in the Bob the Builder series except for Conrad from Mega Machines The Movie. *Although Furious Bob the Builder killed Wendy in Puppet Pals The Movie, he killed her offscreen. *Furious Bob the Builder was created as a character because of how the name "Furious Bob" was mentioned. *Despite being the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder series which is made in Puppet Pals, Furious Bob the Builder does not appear in episode 3, episode 4 or episode 13. *Furious Bob the Builder was the second actual villain to appear in any Bob the Builder series that was ever created, first being Conrad. *In the 9th episode of Bob the Builder, it was revealed that the reason why Furious Bob the Builder acts furious and rude is because a rich person (who was the owner of the house that Furious Bob the Builder built) was being rude and arrogant towards him since he said that he changed his mind and said that he did not like the house that Furious Bob the Builder built. Another reason why Furious Bob the Builder was rude and furious is because the rich owner made him hurt his thumb with his hammer. *Despite being considered a tragic villain, Furious Bob the Builder's tragic backstory does not seem to be a sad scene. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Titular